Pokemon: Shadows of Kanto
by Venus1995dke
Summary: I'm not good with summeries of stories, so I'll let Arthur do that in his introduction. But this is a mix between the games Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness, and the Pokemon Adventures with Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Crystal, Gold, and Silver. After that, I'll probably end it. But enjoy.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Pokemon are more than creatures who battle each other. They are our companions, partners, and traveling friends. For many, they are with us all the way from the beginning. By the way, my name is Arthur. I'm not like other trainers, trying to get the eight badges, training my pokemon to be the best and whatnot. But I still go on a big adventure. My story starts in a far off region...

(Arthur: PS! Venus does not own pokemon or any of the characters or ideas. She only owns me so far.)


	2. Chapter 1: The Desert Boy and His Eevee

The sun was bright and hot, but I barely noticed. I surfed the sand waves, my goggles on to protect my eyes, my hoverboard easily gliding over the sand. My partner, Eevee on my back, also had goggles.

I smiled as I passed some desert dwelling pokemon. I'm glad that pokemon had started to return to the region. I saw a big sand dune and asked Eevee, "Ready to jump?" "Ee!" he responded. I leaned forward, the hoverboard accelerating.

Soon, we went up the dune and flew high into the sky. We both laughed with delight, feeling the wind in our hair and fur. One thing about my hoverboard though… It could only hover, not fly. So soon, we felt the familiar falling sensation, tickling and churning our stomachs.

Usually, we just fall into a pile of sand, with no one in the way. But this time… We were heading right to an outdoor lab. "Look out!" I yelled to the people below. They saw us and most got out of the way, but a girl with blue hair. Eevee and I braced for the impact, closing our eyes… But it never came. We looked down to see a Plusle and Minun using their powers to help us gently down.

I sighed with relief, "Thanks, and sorry. We don't meet too many people out here," I told them. Eevee got down and shook out the sand that got into his fur.

"You're welcome. My name is Jovi." she said. She looked to be about 13, only three years older than me.

"Are you alright young man? Does your board need to be fixed?" on guy, who I assume was the lead scientist asked. He had short brown hair, glasses, and a white lab coat over a green shirt and brown pants.

I nodded as I picked up Eevee and put up my goggles, "I'm fine, and no. It only hovers right now, and we jumped the sand dunes," I told him and Eevee nodded.

"Ah, I see. I am Professor Krane, a pokemon researcher. We were here to study the pokemon. Where are your parents?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I was brought to an orphanage when I was young. It's nice to meet you though. I'm Arthur, and this is my partner, Eevee." I said. Eevee trilled and raised his paw. I picked up my board and dusted it off, "Well, thanks for the save. I'll see you around I guess," I said and turned to go.

" Wait," Prof. Kran said. I turned back to face him, "Why don't you come with us? I have a feeling you can help. And if you do, I can offer you a place to stay and food to eat," he said. I tilted my head, thinking it over. It would be nice to help. Plus we'd get a place to stay with food to eat. But then again…

"If we do, would we still be able to explore? We can't sit still for long," I explained, and Eevee agreed.

"If course. I may have the perfect job for you. But before we get to that, let's help pack up and go to the HQ. We can talk it over then." he said, and we spent several hours taking the equipment to the trucks and also taking down the tents.

We had fun helping how we could. I got to know the others better, and Eevee made some new friends. Soon, we were in the back of one truck and were off. I would always perfer my board over the back of the truck, but I couldn't say no.

We went across the desert, through a forest and over a bridge across the river. Soon, we saw the HQ Prof. Krane was talking about and it amazed Eevee and I.


	3. A New Job And a Threat

Chapter 2: A New Job… And a Threat

The building was made with mainly glass and steel. Huge windows showed the people inside as they worked. Outside, there was clean road and green grass. There were scientists and trainers outside as well, either training their pokemon, feeding them, or doing some experiments.

Eevee smiled and trilled. Even the air was fresh and crisp compared to the hot dry air of the desert. Soon enough, we started to unload the truks and store the machines and tents into the garage.

"Arthur, let the others take care of the rest. I'll show you around," Prof. Krane said. I nodded and went with him, Eevee on my shoulder. We went up the stairs and went inside.

The temperature was the same as we went through the sliding glass doors. The floor was tiled white, and the wall was also white. In front of us was a desk and a receptionist who welcomed us. She soon started talking with Prof. Krane.

I looked around as they did. To the right, there was a door leading into another room. The same on the left, except for the door on the wall that led to the second wing. Behind the desk, there was an elevator to the upper levels.

Prof. Krane handed me a circle device, "This is your Pokemon Digital Assistant, or PDA for short. You can set up an email on it, and put your information in it. It will act as your ID and personal laptop. Make sure you don't lose it." he explained. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks," I said, putting it away. Soon, he brought us to the left room. It had several computers and a trap door leading downstairs. He introduced me to a couple of the scientists, then we went out and went to the other wing.

It looked like a lounge for the people to relax. He led me and Eevee over to a room to the left and then another room. It only had a bed, a dresser, a little table, and a tv. Eevee jumped down and started exploring the room.

"This will be your room when you aren't out on a mission." he said.

I smiled, "Sweet, thanks a lot Professor." and I put my backpack by the bed where Eevee was jumping.

"Professor Krane? Oh, there you are. I heard you brought someone new," a woman in pink outfit with brown hair that was tied up. "Hello, my name is Lily. It's nice to meet you," she said to me and smiled.

I smiled back, "Hello, my name is Arthur, it's nice to meet you too," I said, "You know, this used to be my son's room," she said, looking around. Her eyes showed a kind of sadness and proudness at the same time.

"Is his name Michael?" I asked, looking around the room. I knew I recognized Professor Krane's name from somewhere.

"Yes, how'd you know?" she wondered, looking at me.

"He's the one who gave me Eevee's egg, actually." I told them as I sat down by him and scratched his head, and he pushed into my hand, "And he said not to worry, he's doing fine." I added.

"That's good," Lily said and smiled. She soon was called to another part of the HQ and went off to do something.

"Ready to see the rest?" Prof. Kran asked. I got up with Eevee and nodded. We went and saw the other rooms, and he let me try the simulator, which was really fun.

Eventually we circled back to the first floor of the entrance building. "Now then, this last room will deal with your job if you accept it," he told us and went in. Inside, the walls had machines and computers. At the back was a PC with a woman and Blissey nearby. But in the middle of the room was a pedestal of sorts.

"This is the purification chamber. As you know, there were two Shadow Pokemon incidents. The first occurred about 13 years ago, started by an organization by the name of Cipher. They were defeated and forgotten almost all together until five years after, which was 8 years ago now. Between the two incidents, my friends and I developed this chamber to help those Pokemon whose hearts were closed.

"But even after Michael defeated Cipher once more, we got recent news from someone in Kanto…" he explained.

"What is it? More Shadow Pokemon?" I asked, and Eevee growled at the mention of the Shadow Pokemon.

I managed to calm him down and Professor Krane continued, "Yes. But not only in the Orre region this time… Cipher had managed to send Shadow Pokemon to the different regions, from Kanto to Kalos.. The worst part, we don't even know which are shadow pokemon, and which are regular pokemon…" he said, shaking his head.

"So… Shadow Pokemon are in other regions… You want us to go and somehow get them to help the other regions?" I guessed, and Eevee perked up.

"Yes, if you're up to it, I mean," he said, "Even though the previous hero and Michael are helping, there are just too many regions to watch over for just two trainers," he explained.

I looked at Eevee, silently asking if he wanted to do this. Eevee nodded, determination in his eyes. I don't blame him, I would want to help if something like that happened to humans as well.

I turned to Professor Krane with Eevee, "Okay, we will. We'll do whatever we can to help those pokemon open their hearts," and he smiled.

"Thank you. I'll contact my colleague in Kanto and tell him you'll be there in a day or two," he said.

"Alright, but how will we get there?" I asked. He smiled and said, "Let me borrow your hoverboard and I'll show you tomorrow," I nodded and handed it to him. Once he went out, I went to explore with Eevee more.

We battled a couple of people, learned more about the HQ history, as well as both Team Cipher and Team Snagem. The other scientists and trainers went off to their homes and we soon were called in for dinner. It was just me, Eevee, Jovi, Plusle, Minun, Prof. Krane, and Lliy who really live at the HQ it seemed. Soon, we went to get ready for bed and went to our rooms. I was excited since in the morning, we'd be off on our own big adventure.

Meanwhile…

"A special pokemon? Are you sure?"

"Of course, it won't cost you of course… You are the Champion after all."

(Author's note: Well, the next chapter won't be up for a little while. Sorry for the background information for those who played the games, but I promise there won't be as much in incoming chapters. And who's getting a Shadow Pokemon? It could be out of two or three people actually. ... It could be out of two or three pokemon? XD I'm tired. Good night!)


	4. The Arrival

Chapter 3: The Arrival

In the morning, we were woken up by the alarm clock… A very LOUD alarm clock, which made us jump and fall off the bed onto the floor. I was accidently laying on Eevee when I gained my senses.

"Sorry buddy," I said, getting off of him. Well, I tried to, but living in the desert for a while made us not used to sleeping under blankets, so we were tangled up. "Okay Eevee, you can vote… The next time we go to sleep… No more blankets." I said as we were on the floor, rolled up in the blanket and out of breath. Eevee nodded, "Eeee…" he moaned. I soon got us both out and fixed the bed, shutting the alarm off as well. Eevee shook himself off and looked around.

My PDA was vibrating and I looked at the email I got.

From: Professor Krane

Good Morning Arthur. How did you sleep? Before you go to breakfast, come to the training field. I got something for you.

"Alright buddy, we better go see the Professor," I said, putting away my PDA. Eevee nodded and ran around, excited about what we'll be doing. I smiled and soon changed back into my day clothes and went out with Eevee. We found Professor Krane in the middle of the field, with my hoverboard and something that looked like it attached to my arm and a side cam looking thing..

"Good morning Professor Krane. What's up?" I asked, going over to him.

He smiled and handed me my board, but it felt a bit heavier. "I was working on this for awhile last night, and I had to add some things to make it work," he told me, "You can still steer it by leaning the way you want to go, but there's a new button. It will activate some pressurized air that is used from the air by the machine on the bottom. This way, you can fly, and when you're at the altitude you want to be, push the other button and it'll keep you at the same level." he said.

I smiled, "That's awesome! Thanks!"

"Why not give it a try?"

"Don't mind if we do," I said and Eevee jumped onto my shoulder, his goggles already over his eyes. I put mine on and soon got on, activating it. We leaned forward, wanting a running start. We turned around and I put my foot on the button…

But neither Eevee or I were expecting an incline, so we were thrown off and fell to the ground, the board flying off away from us.

"Gah! Sorry again Eevee…" I said, knowing I was squashing him again. I got up and picked him up, checking him over. "Are you okay?" I asked. Eevee nodded and raised his paw, "Eevee!". I chuckled and rubbed his head, "You weird Eevee." I said.

Professor Krane came over, "Are you two okay? I should have told you about that… And put on some sort of straps…" he said.

I nodded, "Yeah, just a few scratches. We're used to it." I told him and went and got the board. He suddenly took it out of my hands.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it," he said. I could tell he was tired though, so I took it back. Before he could talk, I strapped the board to my back, turned him around, and started pushing him to the HQ.

"I appreciate it Professor, but I can deal with it. You should take some rest and get something to eat before doing any more work." I said, still pushing him to the lab. He chuckled and soon walked with us.

"Alright, alright, I get the hint." he said, but stopped us. He turned and soon hooked up the strange device to my arm, "One more thing about Shadow Pokemon, they always find themselves with trainers, so of course, you'll have to get them back, with this Snag Machine, modified so it will not do anything to normal pokemon and only catch Shadow Pokemon. And to tell if a pokemon is a shadow pokemon or not, this is the Shadow monitor, it will alert you to nearby Shadow Pokemon." he explained while setting up the monitor on the side of my head on my goggles, and we soon got to the dining hall when breakfast was ready actually.

Eevee and I took in the delicious smell of sausages, the greasy bacon, sweet pancakes, and fresh strawberries. We were practically drooling as we sat down to eat. Jovi giggled and brought the food out for us, "Eat up everyone, it sounds like a busy day for you," she said.

"We will, thank you!" I said, picking up the fork and butterknife and Eevee mimicked me before we started to chow down on the food. What did you expect? Even if I sound polite, that doesn't mean we don't like our food. It was a while since we ate this good.

While we ate, Professor Krane told Lily and Jovi about the improved hover board test. After, I leaned back and smiled, "That was really good, thanks a lot!" I said. Lily giggled, "You have some whipped cream on your face," she said, wiping it away.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, sorry," I said. Everyone laughed. I looked at Eevee, and dabbed some whipped cream on his nose. Eevee went cross-eyed and I laughed as he tried to lick it off, but he couldn't reach it.

He soon wiped it off with his paw and ate it and I smiled. "Now then, Arthur, once you have your things ready, it would be best if you started off as soon as you can," Professor Krane said. I nodded and got up with Eevee.

"Alright, we just have to get some things to organized. Right Eevee?" I asked and Eevee nodded, jumping back onto my shoulder. We soon went back to our new room and I paused when we got there. There were three sets of clothes on the bed with a note that says, "These clothes were my son's, but he never really wore them so they're still like new. I think you'll look great in them.

-Lily"

I smiled and soon somehow fit them into my bag along with my sleeping clothes. I took my hoverboard and stood on it. I soon made straps for my feet to stay on the board, yet I could still reach the buttons as I needed.

Once we were ready, we went and found Professor Krane, "Well, we're ready, I said, and Eevee nodded, getting onto my shoulder.

He nodded, "Good. I put the directions to Pallet Town in your PDA. Once you get there, you can show it to Professor Oak to verify who you are, and he can take care of the rest," he told us. Lily and Jovi soon came in.

"Good, we got here just in time. Take this, it should hold you both until you get there," she said, and gave me a boxed lunch with some water.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Lily," I told her, putting away the food and water. Jovi hugged me, "You better be careful out there, and take care of both you and Eevee, okay? I remember when Big Brother was always with his Eevee… His Eevee, and my pokemon were the last gifts from our Dad," she said quietly.

"I will, I promise." I told her, hugging her back before letting go. Eevee got up and licked her cheek, making her giggle. We soon went outside, and the other employees came.

"We all wanted to see you off, this is a big job." One of the trainers said. They all said their good lucks and goodbyes. I smiled, "Thanks everyone. Even though I don't really know you all that well, you all feel like family. So you all should do your part too, okay?" I said, and we all laughed.

Eevee and I put on our goggles, and got on the hover board. "I'll see you all when we get back!" I said, before we flew off. We got to stay on the board thanks to the straps. We flew high into the sky, almost touching the clouds. It felt great as the air rushed past us, seeing mountains, rivers, and forests under us race past us.

After a while, a Pidgeot's flock flew with us, the Pidgey easily keeping up. I smiled, and checked to make sure we were on track. We separated and I soon landed for lunch. We got out the food and started to eat in a large field. Wild Rattata tried to steal some, but Eevee chased them off.

We soon had to start off once more. The sun started to turn the bright blue sky into a mix of yellow, orange, and red as we went to land in the town that was marked. It was beautiful, with not so many buildings. Eevee and I always prefer smaller towns, they aren't so loud and smelly.

We landed by a small road, and a few kids came and asked where I was from and what I was doing here. I told them, "Don't worry, I'm from the Orre region. Can someone show me where Professor Oak's lab is?"

"Yeah, it's over here!" and they showed me to the lab. It was a little off on its own, and not very big. They soon went off though, and so Eevee and I went up to the door and knocked.

When the door opened, we were facing an old guy who looked to be in his sixties, in a white lab coat, a red undershirt, and brown pants with white hair and brown eyes. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked. I soon got out my PDA.

"Hi, you must be Professor Oak. I'm Arthur, Professor Krane should have told you about us." I said, showing it to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, the young man who fell from the desert sky. Come in," he said, giving it back to me and leading us inside. Eevee got down from my shoulder and looked about the small lab. It had pokeballs on shelves, some computers, and a lot of books with some pictures on the wall.

"You came a bit earlier than expected," He admitted, chuckling. I nodded, "Professor Krane helped make my hoverboard fly," I explained and he nodded.

"I know the basics," I started, looking at him, "But is there anything specific?" I asked. Eevee was still looking around and Professor Oak nodded.

"You know in Kanto, trainers go and challenge the gyms here to get into the Indigo Plateau, where the best of the best go up against each other." He said, going and pointing to a poster of the same challenge, "You will have to do this as well, challenging all of the trainers you can. But for the first couple of days starting tomorrow, Professor Krane would like you to train and at least catch one more pokemon," he told us and I nodded.

"Alright. That sounds good, but," I said, looking around, then at him, "Where will we stay?" I asked and he paused.

"Oh, um… I'm not sure." he said, folding his arms and frowning, tilting his head to the side. Soon the door opened though.

It was a 13 year old guy. He had black spiky hair under a red and white cap. He had on a red vest over a black t-shirt. He had pokeballs on his belt, and a Pikachu on his shoulder. He blinked.

"Hi Professor Oak, who's he? Is he a new trainer?" he asked, pointing to me. Professor Oak laughed a bit.

"No, Arthur, this is one of the trainers who I had trusted a pokedex to, who has yet to complete it," Professor Oak said, glaring at the guy, making him look away, "His name is Red. Red, this is Arthur, he's from the Orre region on a special mission," he said, introducing us. I smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I said as we shook hands. He smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too, Arthur." he said. Eevee and Pikachu introduced themselves to each other and I chuckled.

"Hmm… I heard there weren't any pokemon in the Orre region though, at least not any wild pokemon," he said. I shrugged.

"That was over 17 years ago, but they've come back thankfully," I said.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that," he said. I nodded, and Professor Oak smiled.

"Ah-ha! That's it!" he said, and we all turned to look at him. He looked at Red, "Red, you see, I couldn't find anyone who could take Arthur and Eevee in for a couple of days, so could you let them stay with you all?" he asked him.

Red nodded and smiled, "Sure, that's fine." and Eevee jumped in joy. I laughed and smiled, "Thanks Red," and paused.

"Should I warn him?" I asked Professor Oak and he nodded.

"Yes, good idea. I have three other people to warn as well," he said, "But for now, you all should head to Red's place before it gets too late," he told us and we nodded. We soon started out and Eevee and I looked around. It was very peaceful, with quiet Pokemon calls and sounds around as they settled down in the trees and bushes we past.

We soon got to a lone house, but it seemed only Red and his Pokemon lived there. He smiled, "Want to meet everyone else?" Red asked, getting out the other pokeballs. I nodded and Eevee jumped again, trilling.

Red threw the pokeballs up, letting out the pokemon. There was a Venusaur, Poliwrath, Gyarados, Snorlax, and an Aerodactyl. I smiled, "Wow, they're so cool!" I said, and Eevee nodded, watching them.

Red smiled, "This is Saur," he said, pointing to the Venusaur who waved with one of his vines, "And Poli," the Poliwrath flexed his muscles and I laughs a bit, "Gyara," Gyarados smiled and waved with his tail, "Lax," the Snorlax snored, "And Aero," he said and the Aerodactyl stretched his wings and called out, scaring away some nearby pokemon. I smiled.

"Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you," I said. Eevee went to play with them and I smiled, "Be careful buddy! Don't be squashed!" I called out. I soon helped Red get everyone's food and went inside with him.

Red's stomach growled and I chuckled. "Let's eat before we get serious, do you like ramen?" He asked as we went to the kitchen. I laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm not picky but I prefer home-made food," I said, "I could cook if you want," I offered. Red shrugged and showed me what he had. There wasn't much, but I had an idea of what I could make, and got to work and Red said that he'd set up the couch for us.

After an hour, I finished and went to find Red who was in his room, "Hey, dinner's ready," and went with him back to the kitchen. When we got there, Red went wide eyed, both from the sight and smell and I chuckled. I had made a roast with some sauce, cooked along with potatoes and apples, and it all came together very well. I served us both and sat down with my plate. Eevee came in and jumped into my lap. I smiled and once I finished, I rubbed his head.

Red started choking though, and I had him drink some water. After he calmed down, he looked at me, "How did you learn to cook so good?" and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"One time, this cook took us in, and in return for helping him get some herbs and spices, he taught me to cook, and we spent a month there." I said. Red nodded, "Ah," he said, and we soon cleaned up the dishes and put away the leftovers.

Red brought us to the living room, and the couch was set up. I smiled, "Thanks, now then…" I said, and we soon sat down on opposite sides of the little table.

I sighed a bit, "Well, I don't know how much you know about Orre's history, but this actually started 17 years ago," I said, "It began with the team called Team Snagem, and as their name implies, they took other trainers' pokemon. One of their top snaggers though, took what they used to take the pokemon, and blew up their base," I explained.

"Him and his partner who he saved went and caught whose hearts were artificially closed, called Shadow Pokemon. The Shadow Pokemon were being made by a higher, more powerful team. Called Team Cipher. They funded Team Snagem who got the pokemon for them, since there were no wild Pokemon," I explained, and Red nodded.

"They defeated Team Cipher, but disappeared a little afterwards. No one knows where they went. But Professor Krane and one of his friends knew it would not be the end, and created a machine that would allow for easy purification of shadow pokemon. The Purification chamber.

"Cipher heard of this, and took him. Michael, who grew up in the HQ with them and his Eevee, went and saved him. From that though, they found that Cipher was creating the ultimate Shadow Pokemon who could not be purified.

"Michael took on Cipher and beat them once more, taking out the leader of the Team." I said, and Red stopped me.

"What was the ultimate shadow pokemon?" He asked.

"I'm not sure how they got it, and thankfully Michael stopped them before they could finish, but it was Lugia," I said, and Red's eyes went wide.

Red then paused and looked at me, "This is all great news, but… How did they get the Shadow Pokemon if they were owned by trainers…?"

I sighed, "That's what I needed to warn you about," I said, clenching my hands a bit, "The one who stopped them before… He took this thing called the Snag machine. It was how they took other pokemon, and Professor Krane made one for Michael." I said, "And now… That's what I need to use to get the Shadow Pokemon here…" I could not look him in the eyes.

"There has to be another way!" Red said, standing up, but I shook my head.

"If there was, I would not lose any time looking for it, but… So far, there isn't. But also thanks to Professor Krane, I can tell the difference between Shadow Pokemon and regular pokemon with this, " I said, tapping the Shadow monitor, "So unless it's a shadow pokemon, I won't snag any other pokemon, I promise." I said, looking at him.

Red took a moment to think it over. He sat back down and said, "Alright, I'll take your word for it. Hopefully Professor Oak warned Officer Jenny about this. All of them." he said.

I paused, "All of them…?" I asked, and Eevee tilted his head.

Red nodded and laughed a bit, "Basically, the entire police force here is run by all girls, who are cousins who look exactly like each other," he said and I blinked.

"Wow, that's not just seeing double," I said, laughing a bit. He nodded and yawned.

"Well, we should all get ready for bed, it'll be a busy day tomorrow," he said, standing up and stretching. I nodded, and once he made sure all of his pokemon were safe and asleep, he went up to his room with Pika, and I layed down with Eevee after changing into my pjs.

We soon fell asleep, not knowing what chaos tomorrow would bring.

(I know all of this recapping of the games is boring, but I have to do it for Red. It would be a bit boring if he already knew the situation, plus a bit strange, considering. And this is right after the fight with the Masked Man in the manga, so yeah. But then again, the game and manga are in different worlds basically, so I can manipulate how they are. Mwahaha. Anyway, I promise I'll get into the real action soon, but I want your input. Go see my profile to see what you can help with.)


	5. Reality

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A young boy fell out of his bed, covered in his blankets. He sat up and looked around.

t RedOh, right It was fun morning honey! Did you sleep good?Yeah, I dreamt that I was in the Orre region, and then I had to help get the shadow pokemon in the Kanto region. It was fun while it lasted.s right, my name isns Travis Sindrick, and I live happily with my Mom in our little apartment in San Diego, California. Maybe someday, I can go back in my little dream world and continue my adventure. Not without having breakfast though.

(Yup, it was all a dream. If you want to continue still with the story, first, re-read all of the story, then when you come back to this chapter, go to this link u/5545155/ , read the update, and enjoy.)


End file.
